


Not Simple

by starhawk2005



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t believe they’re dead. That it’s just him and Gwen and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Simple

He can’t believe they’re dead. That it’s just him and Gwen and Jack.

Jack couldn’t save Tosh and Owen. Just like Jack couldn’t save Lisa.

It makes Ianto question everything. His job, his relationship with Jack. His life.

What the Hell is he doing, chasing Weevils and aliens and monsters? This is not the life he expected he’d be leading, not when he was younger.

The emptiness threatens to overwhelm him. He didn’t always get along with Owen, but that doesn’t mean he wanted him dead. Owen’s sense of humour had been a relief, often at the most trying of times. 

And Tosh, poor gentle Tosh…Ianto had loved her like a sister. 

Now they’re both gone. 

Jack comes into the office, weary and looking much older than he usually does. Ianto gets up from Jack’s chair. He doesn’t want to deal with him right now. Jack tried to heal the loss of Lisa with sex, but this time it’s not going to work. Some wounds are not so easily healed. Part of him knew Lisa was already lost to him, so in the end it was relatively easy to let her go. But Owen and Tosh? 

Yes, death is an unavoidable part of the job. Ianto knows that, and yet….they’d been a team for long enough that he’d started to get comfortable. To think that maybe together, the five of them were invincible.

Jack comes around the desk, reaching to brush his fingertips down Ianto’s cheek. “Ianto-“ he starts.

“No,” Ianto replies. He backs away, heads towards the door. “If you’d killed Hart when you had the chance, Tosh and Owen would still be alive.”

Jack shakes his head slowly. “It’s not that… _simple_.”

“It never is, is it, with you?” Ianto snaps. He turns his back and walks away. He needs to think. Needs to decide whether he’s done with all this.

But the truth is, he knows that it won’t be easy to turn his back on this damned place, despite the pain. 

Like Jack said, it’s not that _simple_.


End file.
